oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Turoth
|text1=Lv 83 |item2= |text2=Lv 85 |item3= |text3=Lv 87 |item4= |text4=Lv 89}} Turoths are Slayer monsters that kill kevin cause he's a noob. require a Slayer level of 55 to kill. They drop herbs and seeds commonly, though not as frequently as aberrant spectres, as well as frequent nature runes. Turoths, like kurasks, can only be damaged with a leaf-bladed spear, leaf-bladed sword, leaf-bladed battleaxe, the Slayer Dart spell (requiring a Magic level of 50 plus either a Slayer's staff or a Staff of the dead), Broad-tipped bolts (which can only be fired from a rune crossbow or an armadyl crossbow), or by using Broad arrows (which can only be fired from a magic short bow). Turoths are impervious to any other manner of onslaught, thereby establishing hidden skill requirements to any wishing to attack them (particularly for ironmen). Turoths and Kurasks are the only monsters to drop the Leaf-bladed sword. Location *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon -- Slayer rings offer immediate access to this dungeon. For those players with access to slayer rings, a fairy ring (code: ) is conveniently located outside the dungeon allowing quick access not only to this dungeon but incidentally the bank in Zanaris--a useful feature for more resourceful players who wish to keep all their drops. For more disadvantaged players, the lyre is a viable option--simply run east from Rellekka past the golden apple tree. Players may also move their Player-owned house to Rellekka in order to benefit from the house teleport spell, offering a virtual Rellekka teleport. Strategy Items to bring (melee) *Leaf-bladed spear/sword/battleaxe *Decent melee armour (Rune or higher, ideally), Slayer helmet or Black mask *Super set, combat potion, or other stat boosting potions *Nature runes and a fire staff or fire runes to alchemise various drops *A herb sack *Method of healing if using weaker armours such as: **Bones to Peaches **Food (preferably lobster or better) ***Note: If you happen to run out of food, you can Pray flick Protect from Melee. ***Note: Remember that you need inventory space for herbs and seeds. Items to bring (ranged) *Broad bolts/rune crossbow or broad arrows/magic shortbow * Decent ranged armour, Slayer helmet (i) or Black mask (i) * Ranging potion or mix *Nature runes and a fire staff or fire runes to alchemise various drops *A herb sack *Method of healing (if not using the safespot); **Note: Safespot is easy to use. Bones to peaches tablets may prove useful, as they are stackable (healing may prove unnecessary). Items to bring (magic) *Slayer staff or Staff of the dead/2000+ casts of Magic Dart *Decent magic boosting armour, Slayer helmet (i) or Black mask (i) *Magic potion, magic essence potion, or wizard's mind bombs if desired *Nature runes and a fire staff or fire runes to alchemise various drops *A herb sack *Method of healing (if not using the safespot); **Note: Safespot is easy to use. Bones to peaches tablets may prove useful, as they are stackable (healing may prove unnecessary). Drops 100% |} Armour/Weapons |} Runes |} Seeds |} Herbs Drops up to 3 random herbs at a time. |} Other |}